


【神日】Like a Shine

by Amorrd



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorrd/pseuds/Amorrd
Summary: 一个不可说运动之后胡思乱想的故事
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru
Kudos: 15





	【神日】Like a Shine

**Author's Note:**

> 骨科双子设定。神座不去住收拾好的房间这个灵感来源于月出有言太太的《无名依存》

日向是突然醒的。  
抬头瞅了眼时钟，五点零七分。没记错的话，睡前迷迷糊糊看的点是两点多。也就是说，他睡了三个小时不到。  
但是就是睡不着了。  
这么想着，他翻了个身，正对出流脊背。  
  
出流睡眠很浅，不同于平日里一副全权在握的拽样，他睡觉的时候极其没有安全感。哪怕日向翻身动作大了他都会醒过来；要是醒过来的时候身边没人，出流就会白着一张脸，蹬蹬蹬下床找人。  
日向想过很多办法，褪黑素、安眠茶、白噪音……结果每次都是他睡得更沉，出流该那样还那样。  
对此日向操碎了心。  
后来他们确定关系后，出流睡眠状况才开始改善。  
最好的改善方式是做//爱。  
估计是累着的缘故，每次做完出流都睡得很沉；日向也不忍心打扰他来之不易的深睡眠，每次都拒绝了出流主动提出的帮忙，自己苦哈哈一张脸，撑着酸软的腰去清理。从浴室出来就能看见出流强撑眼皮，要睡不睡的可爱样子。这很少见。  
上床前他都会给出流一个晚安吻——日向一直都是吻在出流额头的发上，哪怕他们现在掺了情侣这层关系，他也依旧习惯吻在老地方。  
『晚安，做个好梦，出流。』  
然后这家伙就会打个哈欠，点头，一脸冷淡。熄灯，裹被，背对他睡觉。  
第一次看见出流这行云流水的一套时他目瞪口呆的同时想把这家伙从被窝里拖出来——为什么你看起来那么累啊？腰要断了的是我啊！我！  
到底是舍不得，没敢这么干。  
  
说到晚安，他记得他第一次说『做个好梦』的时候这死小孩还一本正经的跟他说：  
『做个好梦并不能起到安眠的作用。梦是发生在睡眠后期的一种浅睡状态，说明那时候睡得并不安稳，稍一惊扰就会醒……创，你在听吗？』  
他忍无可忍抄起枕头丢在小出流的俊脸上。  
『啊啊啊出流你是我大爷拜托你睡觉好吗？！』  
小出流一只手接住枕头，递了回去。  
『……创，你在生气吗？』  
小日向接过枕头并生无可恋地栽回被里。  
『没有生气，哥哥我只是希望你睡得好些事实上你做不做梦都和我没关系，我就是那么一说。』  
『……那，抱歉？』  
『你不用道歉，』把嘴闭上就行，『这只是一句祝愿而已，出流。就像谁谁谁结婚我们奉上一句「早生贵子」并不是真的要他们早点要孩子，而是单纯表达一种对婚礼的祝福——话的意义不重要，祝愿更重要，明白吗？天哪我跟你说这个干什么……不行我要睡了。关灯，出流。』  
房间随着『啪』的一声转入黑暗。  
兄弟两人背靠着背，就算如此，小出流的声音依旧清晰可闻：  
『……晚安，创。』  
学的真快。这么想着，他闭上了眼睛。  
  
这么说来，他们俩真的是从小到大一直睡在一起。  
起先是因为孩子太小睡在一张床上比较省地方，后来就变成不在一起睡总觉得缺了点什么。  
父母不是没有为出流另外收拾过一个房间——为了出流。神座出流是个天才，谁都知道，他的双胞胎哥哥日向创不过是个普通人。用不着太上心。不过出流对此的回应是：  
『我拒绝。』  
『诶？』母亲愣了下，『但，但是啊。你看，出流，你也大了，创也是，那张床也装不下你们两个了。哪有那么大还黏着哥哥的。还是对新房间不太满意？』  
小出流却没管那边急得一头汗的母亲，转过来对状况外的小日向说：  
『创呢？』  
『啊？』  
『创希望我们分开吗？』  
不是出流你这句话怎么感觉不太对啊？！十岁的日向内心疯狂吐槽，他看了眼面无表情的胞弟，又看了眼懵逼的老妈。  
『我是无所谓啦……』  
『那就不搬过去。』小出流没骨头似的趴在小日向背上，『我不想和创分开。』  
『都说了床……』  
『换床。』  
于是那张十岁时换的双人床用到了现在。非常结实耐用。  
那两个人做的最好的一件事就是买了这张床。某次运动的时候出流在他耳边说，日向被他这个动作搞的下身一紧。出流似乎玩上了瘾，继续往他耳洞里呼气：  
『啊，还有把你作为我哥哥生了下来。』  
这混账。  
日向高//潮的时候模模糊糊的想。  
  
出流对父母的态度不能说坏，但也不能说好。  
与冷淡的性子相反，出流察觉人的情绪可谓相当敏锐。其实别说出流，连自诩迟钝的日向都能感觉到父母对出流的态度有问题。  
不像是对儿子，更像对一件商品。用出流自己的话来说就是：『一只能下金蛋的母鸡。』  
虽然他说完这句话就被日向敲了个暴栗。  
或许一开始是发自真心疼爱儿子们的。只是后来……  
人心易变。  
至于自己，小时候还能得到父母疼爱。随着年龄的增长父母落在自己身上的目光越来越少，后来基本上不管不问。除了生活费以外他们基本没什么交集。  
尤其是他把他们宝贵的小儿子拐走之后那两个人更是没出现过一次。  
  
跟家长摊牌这事是出流自己干的，日向一开始甚至都不知道。  
高中离家太远，出流性子执拗，没办法只好在校外租了公寓。除了床是换成双人床其余一切照旧。那天出流很晚才回来，见到他的第一句话就是：  
『我告诉他们我们的关系了。』

那个他们是谁不言而喻。

他手一哆嗦，满杯热水差点扣在地上。出流眼疾手快接过杯子，喝了一口，大半张脸隐藏在黑白熊马克杯后。要多滑稽有多滑稽。  
但是日向笑不出来。  
如果可以的话他真希望热水是在他手上。他简直想把水泼到他孪生弟弟脸上，问问他抽什么疯。  
脑子里进兔美了吗这是！  
他整个人气的直哆嗦，索性转过身不理出流。  
他听见瓷杯和桌子碰撞的闷响，听见软底拖鞋和地板的摩擦声；那双手从背后伸过来，将他死死搂在怀里。  
他听见那个未出生就和他紧密联系在一起的那个人说：  
『我只有创，创也只有我，好不好？』  
他在那一刹失了力，满腹火气烟消云散。  
他突然就不生气了。  
我总会原谅出流的。日向想。  
他一点点卸了力气，慢慢慢慢地，倒在出流怀里。  
『好。』  
  
神座出流对日向创的执念是在很小的时候就开始有的。等到家长发现这股执念变成病态的时候，已经太迟了。  
小的时候出流就很黏日向。日向去哪都要跟着，日向跟别的小朋友玩的时候他就乖乖坐在一边，不说话，睁着双赤色双目，眨都不眨地看着孪生哥哥。  
小学开始粘人程度不减反增，一定要坐在日向旁边。日向脾气好，又爽朗，在班里人气很高。女孩子都很喜欢这个性格的男孩子，往往下课就围过来。出流就坐在旁边，谁靠的近就瞪谁。  
日向好言好语过，大声怒骂过。出流该怎样还怎样。一副任尔东西南北风。  
后来日向烦了，心想你爱怎么样怎么样吧。他开始对出流冷暴力，晚上睡觉的时候把被子一团，不搭理自己弟弟。出流也不吱声，每天默默跟在日向身后，像条小尾巴。  
  
十七岁的日向回想起七岁的豆丁出流屁颠屁颠跟着七岁的日向那副场景，忍不住笑出声。  
  
后来自己是因为什么结束这场单方面冷战的呢？  
好像是因为过生日。  
过生日的时候大家都围在出流身边，听着客厅里那帮人高谈阔论，小日向一点点掩上门。  
然后他把自己埋在被子里，小心翼翼地抽动鼻子，紧咬住下唇，很小心地不发出一丝声响，让眼泪无声流过脸颊。  
不可以哭出声，家里来了客人，不可以哭出声日向创。  
你要坚强，坚强。  
小日向张大嘴，呼吸着微薄的空气，眼泪止不住地流。  
忽然遮挡物被一把掀开，小出流和他大眼瞪小眼，前者手里还举着被子。  
小日向打了个嗝。  
『嗝，出，出流？你怎么在这？』  
小出流拿着湿巾，仔仔细细地给自己哥哥擦脸。听到问话后动作顿了顿，他想了想，空着的那只手放在胸口上。  
『这里，很不舒服。』  
他认真地说：『这里闷闷的，很难受。我就想，是不是创发生了什么。』  
小日向注意到小出流用的是肯定句。  
『你怎么就那么肯定？』  
小日向趴在被子里，红着双眼睛问。小出流突然觉得他哥哥和班里那只垂耳兔躲起来的样子如出一辙。  
『创考试没考好的时候，一个人躲起来的时候，我就会有这种感觉。』小出流说。  
小日向抽抽搭搭地从被子里爬出来，小出流乖巧地擦着日向的脸。他的动作很温柔，温柔的不像那个在外人面前寡言少语的神座。  
『那我玩游戏玩的很开心的时候，跟爸爸生气的时候，出流也会有感觉吗？』  
小出流点头。  
哪怕是现在的日向回想起当年的自己也依旧有不真实感——自己仿佛被神明附体了一样，好似一道青白明亮的闪电撕破了混沌。他突然就有所感觉，明白了出流为什么那么喜欢黏着自己，明白了为什么连父母都冷淡相对的出流为何偏偏对自己另眼相看。  
因为只有在自己这，在他的孪生哥哥这，他才能感受到细微的感情波动。  
那些他感觉不到的情感，他无法感知的情绪，只能从双生子中的另一个那里品尝。  
就像跪在石头缝前面，等待几滴水流出解渴的可怜人。  
也就是从那时候开始，日向创再也没把神座出流看成是外人口中的『全能的天才神座』，而是单纯认做『我弟弟出流』。  
  
出流突然翻了个身，曲线优美的脊背翻到另一边去，取而代之的是睡颜。  
明明就是一张脸，怎么出流瞅上去就比自己好看那么多？难道真像七海说的那样脸帅不帅全看发型？  
扯淡，短发怎么啦？狛枝那家伙头发乱的跟棉花似的也没少被妹子追。  
不过自己跟妹子绝缘了是真的。  
日向自娱自乐想的开心，视线落在出流脸上，目光缓慢摩挲他的容貌，一寸一寸。  
之前他从未这般仔细地看过胞弟的容貌，虽然他超喜欢出流在做//爱时性感的样子，不过那时候注意力还是在下半身居多。如今看来，出流这张脸……  
真的跟自己没多大区别嘛。  
但是人们从来不会把兄弟两人弄错，哪怕出流曾任着日向胡搞了一起互换角色，也没能成功。  
日向君和神座同学气势差很多呢。七海这么说。  
日向想了想，确实如此。出流性子和他差太多，『高冷』是身边人对出流最多的评价。连父母都曾说：『出流啊，是个相当寡言少语的孩子呢。要不是跟创那孩子经常有说有笑的，我们夫妻俩都想送出流去医院看看是不是面瘫呢。』  
这家伙怎么会是面瘫呢？日向把玩出流的长发，想。那缕头发轻轻松松缠绕在他手指上，随着日向手指的动作变形。  
发质真好。  
神座怎么就不是面瘫？第一次听说神座居然能和别人『有说有笑』的时候那帮人下巴差点掉下来。  
想到这日向不由笑了。他动了动，离出流近了些。喜鹊似乎醒了，窗外叽叽喳喳的，应该是在筑巢。  
『你啊……』  
他叹着，话语轻飘飘地，像片秋叶一样落了地，又轻，又稳；尾音含糊在舌尖，被吞了半截似的，听上去缠绵而缱绻。视线落在身旁沉睡之人的身上，黄灰色的眼里沉淀太多情绪，有怜爱，有珍惜，它们和昏黄的黎明混合在一起，分辨不清。  
这人是他血脉相连的弟弟，是他的另一半；也是他置于心尖的爱人。  
他那么好，我怎么会不喜欢他。  
日向突然有种想摸摸出流的冲动。他伸出手，还没等碰到出流的头发，就被长臂捞到了怀里。  
日向一怔。  
出流蹭了蹭他，像只猫儿一样，头发一如既往的软。声音罕见的带有几分睡意。  
『睡觉……还没到七点呢创……』  
日向有那么点哭笑不得。不愧是神座，闭着眼睛都能知道几点，好像卫星定时的钟一样。  
是啊，睡觉吧，今天休息，多睡会没什么的。  
他突然笑了，缓缓阖上双目。  
这样的日子还有很长，很长。

  
FIN

——————————————

卫星定时捏的是机械二大的梗

日常黑教主√

写完的时候其实有很多话想说。

神日双子到底是哪个太太开的先河这个二设太赞了（吃的极其开心）

我是先吃的这个二设，再吃的这对cp。于是在我心里，神日莫名多了点老夫老妻的感觉。

潜移默化，细水长流，是我最大的感受。我不愿说日久生情。其实我在想，他们在一起，真的只是爱情吗？大概是亲情、爱情、友情都掺在了一起，分不清楚也不想分罢了。

除了彼此，再也没有别人更适合他们。

日向的晚安吻从不会落在唇上，他对神座的称呼永远都是“出流”；神座会在晚归的时候接过日向倒的热水喝一口......久别重逢后他们不会像其他情侣那样吻的难舍难分，他们只会淡淡的来一句“我回来了”；尾音是轻快的、上挑的。留在家里的那个会给归来者一个拥抱，在他耳边说“欢迎回来 ”。

这篇我写的真的是相当顺，也写的很随便。写完论坛体本来打算不写了干点别的，结果脑海里一副同床共枕创哥突然醒过来睡不着的光景挥之不去。于是写下了这篇《创哥回忆录——我回忆里全是我弟弟》

敲下最后一个字的时候耳机里放的是丹·吉布森的纯音，恰逢星河落，启明升。整个胸口暖的不可思议，仿佛真的见证了一场爱情的永恒。


End file.
